She's HUMAN
by vhdc1234
Summary: What would happen if PB found another human.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Im Cindy. I'm 5 years old. I wear bear skin handmade dress and slippers. I wear a Zebra hat and use bow and arrows. I live in Ooo. I'm human. My race was killed of by The Mushroom War. I live in the jungle with a pack of wolves. I was just on my way to find something to eat, when I ran into someone. She was made of bubblegum. She looked down at me with a shocked face. Before I had time to run she grabbed my arm and pick me up. She took me into a kingdom made of candy. She set me down on a bed and left. She came back wearing lab gear. She came over to me and asked "Are you human." I nodded. "What your name." I didn't answer right away. "Cindy." I said in a weak voice. She went to a phone and called someone. "Finn, get down here now." She said. In a few minutes, a boy around 14 showed up. "What is it princess." he asked. She pointed at me. I started to tremble. He came over to me. "Hi, I'm Finn." A dog busted through the doors. "Finn, Finn. PB said she's human." Before I could say anything, he took of my hat. "SHMOWZOW... Hoe old are you anyway." "Five." I said. Then we hear a scream. "ICE KING." The blue guy came in through the window and that's when he saw me.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS. Sorry guys the authors note ended up in the wring page. That was suppose to be put in **another human in ooo** but it ended up in this. Here's the chapter i ment to post.**

* * *

The ice king came over to me. "Ice King leave her alone." yelled Finn. Ice King didn't listen. He picked me up. My wolf instincts were kicking in. I could tell this guy was bad news. It took all the strenth I had to get away. I ran up to attack him, but suddenly my feet were frozen to floor and my hands were bounded together with ice. Pretty soon, my whole body was frozen in ice. I couldn't move a fraction of an inch. I watched Finn fight th ice king. Finn won by punching off the ice king's crown. The dog came over and shatterd the ice. I came out coughing and wezzing. After that, I passed out. I woke up in a bed in what seemed like a hospital. Finn was there, alonge with the dog and a tied up ice king. "Hey, are you alright? You were out for about two hours." he said. I nodded. Then the doors flew open. It was that girl made out of bubblegum. "Oh, I see you woke up. Well, I was going to ask if I could do a few tests on you to make sure you're 100% human. Could I?" she asked. I nodded. She put on goggles and took a neddle out of a drawer. I was petrified of needles. I started to tremble at the sight of how sharp it was. Finn must have seen the fear in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I held on to him. I might have been raised by wolves, but I still had fears. PB, as people called her, came over to me with the needle in her hand. "May I take a sample of your blood?" she asked. I shook my head. "Why?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of needles." said Finn. I nodded. His smile fadded. "It's ok, Finn. I had people who were afraid of needles. Just close your eyes and you wont feel anything." I did as I was told. I felt the needle enter my flesh. I stinged like fire. my eyes started to tear up. "OK. Done." she said while she put a bandage on my arm. Then I heard the howling of wolves. Not just any wolves. My family.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear all of them. My mom, My dad, My bothers, My sisters, everyone. They were looking for me. I heard the howling coming closer. A banana person came in. "Princess, a pack of wolves are heading strait for the Candy Kingdom. What do we do?" He yelled. PB looked at him with a shocked face. I heard a sword being pulled. It was Finn. "We fight them! Were are they?" I couldn't take the fact that he was going to fight my family. " Stop, don't hurt them. There my family!" I yelled. Everyone looked a me. I started to howl. I heard the replies. I ran out the castle. There they were. They ran over to me. I hugged each of them. The all licked my face. I didn't notice the group standing behind me. "Wow." said Finn. "Just wow." said the dog. The wolves got in defence mode. I told them to calm down. Then, it hit me. I forgot to tellthem I was raised by wolves. I started to explain that I was left alone on a montain and a pack of wolves found me. They were completely shocked. Except for Finn. He said that he was left alone in the forest. I told them I had to leave with my family. They were all disipointed that I had to go. We said our good byes. Thrn I ran away with my pack.

* * *

**Hey guys. What did you think. Don't worry, this is not the end. There will be more. **


	4. Chapter 4

I ran up the sides of the mountain to where my den was located. I was so glad to see my family again. But all I could think about was that human boy. I thought I was the last of my kind. I knew I had to see them again. I overheard a conversation earlier that Finn lives in the grasslands. I asked my mom if I could see him. She said I could if I caught her a fish. To butter my mom up, I caught her 8 fishes. My whole family had a big feast that night. I ran out on all fours to get there faster. On the way there I tripped on a rock and fell hard to the ground. My foot was badly sprained. I howled and howled for my pact to come, but I was to far away forthem to hear. I heard footsteps aproching. There was a sudden heat wave. I started sweating. I looked to see a girl made fire. She must have seen me when I fell because she was running twords me. " Are you OK?" she asked. I shook my head no. I told I needed help. She left to get help. I waited there for 15 minutes before she came back. I was suprised to see Finn along with her. He gasped when he saw it was me. I just layed there with a bad foot, until he picked my up and dragged me to a tree house. He opened the door and carried me inside. He went over to the phone on the wall an punched in a few numbers. He spoke into it. "PB, she's back…yes, I know that… I don't know. I just found her on the ground holding her foot… Ok. Get here soon.…Ok bye." he said. We waited for her to get here. She arrived sooner than I thought. I heard a knock at the door. Finn got up and answered it. She came in holding a big needle like thing. She talked to Finn, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Finn came over with a blank look. He started to explain to me that Princess Bubblegum did some more analizing and found out that me and Finn had the same DNA. I really was 100% human. The really shocking news was that me and Finn were cousins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post earlier. I'll try to post tomorrow. I was writing other stories. Please forgive me. PS. The only reason I made them cousin is because, wait no spoliers. bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT THIS IS A RUMOR OR A CRULE JOKE WELL ITS NOT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO SHUT DOWN FANFICTION WE NEED ALL OF YOU TO SIGN A PATITION SO OUR BELOVED FANFICTION CAN LIVE PLEASE SIGN THE PATITION SO WE CAN SAVE THIS WEBSITE**


End file.
